


Elope (Portgas D. Ace x Reader I/X)

by BlackOrchid1004



Series: Of Aces And Queens [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Eloping, F/M, Protective Portgas D. Ace, Short & Sweet, Sweet, runaways - Freeform, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackOrchid1004/pseuds/BlackOrchid1004
Summary: Living as the prim and proper niece of her tyrannic Marine uncle doesn't fullfill the reader. Crossing paths with Portgas D. Ace and the Whitebeard Pirates, as well as learning of her true heritage, help her making a choice: It's time to elope!
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Reader
Series: Of Aces And Queens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985182
Kudos: 13





	Elope (Portgas D. Ace x Reader I/X)

**Author's Note:**

> This shot is the first in my series for Portgas D. Ace. Stay tuned for more :)

Hot sunlight burnt into your skin as you ran through the crowded streets.

Your heartbeat quickened with every step that took you away from your home.

Finally you were free.

Free to go where you wanted to.

Free to speak for yourself and to decide with whom you'd spend your time with.

Not forced to live in the always present fear of being married off to some loathsome Tenryubito prince anymore.

To hell with being your uncles trade-item to climb the social steps.

To hell with being his "little princess".

You headed to the cliffs by the harbour, knowing that time was running short for you.

_"Hope they'll be there!"_

When you finally reached the small town with its peaceful harbour, you were relieved to see many people walking through the streets. This would give you the perfect opportunity to disappear.

You carefully removed your hood, revealing your new haircut.

You had your hair dyed and cut, so it was more difficult to find you.

As you knew your uncle he had already discovered your escape. Sooner or later he would send his men after you.

It was too clear that he'd rather have you locked up for the rest of your life than letting you becoming a member of the famous Whitebeard-pirates.

"Well, this time I'm the one who decides.", you thought, joining the crowds, letting yourself being pulled by them towards the glistening sea.

Suddenly there's a loud commotion behind you.

"FIND HER!! THE YOUNG MISTRESS CAN'T BE FAR!"

"DON'T LET HER ESCAPE!"

"CHECK ON EVERY WOMAN ON THE STREETS!"

"CLOSE THE HARBOUR!"

Panic flooded your heart.

They were here!

Your breathing quickened and eventough you tried not to, your body tensed and your fists started to quiver. Quickly and luckily without being noticed you stepped into a small alley.

Pressing your whole form against a nearby wall, you forced yourself to follow the way. At a crossroad you hesitated, when suddenly a hand grabbed your wrist.

The scream, which tried to escape your mouth was covered by a strong hand.

"Jeez, hush! It's me! Ace!", a male voice whispered.

You turned your head and immediately closed your mouth, only to hug the person in front of you.

Portgas D. Ace.

The blackhaired commander of Whitebeards second division patted your head, then grinned at you.

"Good to see you.", you breathed.

"Good to see you, too. Marco thought it would be better to have one of us help you.", the freckled face explained, before eagerly pulling you along.

"We better hurry."

With a quiet nod, you followed hiim.

Into your new life....

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first posted on my DeviantArt account of the same name.
> 
> DISCLAIMER
> 
> All elements originating from One Piece belong to Eiichiro Oda.


End file.
